muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Elmo the Musical
Elmo: The Musical is an upcoming Sesame Street segment that will start airing in the 43rd season."Sesame Street’s New Season: An Elmo Musical And More" May 21, 2012. The segment will run 11 minutes in length, replacing the long-running "Elmo's World." 10 segments have been produced. In the segment, Elmo teaches math while imagining himself in different musical situations. Segments include "Sea Captain the Musical," "Mountain Climber the Musical," "Prince Elmo the Musical, ""President the Musical,"iVillage.com "Sports Guy the Musical,"On-set photo by Richard Termine "Pizza the Musical," "Guacamole the Musical" and other segments focusing on the circus, airplanes and detectives. Segments *'Guacamole the Musical' ::Chef Explorer Elmo travels to Nacho Picchu and meets the Queen. The Queen is looking for a big dip for her big tortilla chip and Elmo must deliver or else! The Rhombus of Recipes appears and tells Elmo that he has to sing, “We want guac!” and he will receive a recipe. Elmo sings and is led to the Whistling Nose Garden to find 14 avocados, then to the Temple of Spoons to get three tablespoons of onion. The bowl of avocadoes and onions transforms into guacamole. Measuring worked! Elmo gives the Queen of Nacho Picchu the guacamole to taste and she loves it. *'Sea Captain the Musical' ::Sea Captain Elmo is on a ship that sets sail to find Moby Pink, a giant pink whale. With the help of eight chicken sailors, Elmo is off! As Elmo and the chickens begin to look for Moby Pink, a bottle flies into the boat and informs them that if they want to find Moby Pink, they must sail to the Bermuda Octagon, a shape with eight sides and eight angles. They come upon a shape, but count only three sides and three angles. It’s the Bermuda Triangle and not the Bermuda Octagon, so they keep looking. They come upon another shape and this time Elmo counts eight sides and eight angles and determines that it is the Bermuda Octagon. Elmo and the crew continue to sail and they finally find Moby Pink! She keeps rocking their boat and explains that she can’t stop because she has eight barnacles on her back that are making her itchy. Elmo suggests that they try to solve the problem by doing subtraction. *'Pizza the Musical' ::Pizza Astronaut Elmo has to deliver a pizza to the Martians. So he takes off in his rocket, but makes a sharp turn and the pizza slices start flying out of the box. Velvet tells Elmo it’s because there is no gravity in space. When a star shoots straight into Elmo’s rocket and forms a hole, Elmo decides to use one slice of pizza to cover the hole and it works! He now only has three slices left! Elmo keeps going, but a space chicken in his spaceship is blocking his way and he traps Elmo in his laser beams. Elmo uses three pizza slices to cover the holes again. He stops the lasers and the spaceship flies away! Elmo realizes that he has zero slices left! The Martians don’t mind because they are thrilled to eat the empty pizza box instead. *'Sports Guy the Musical' *'President the Musical' *'Mountain Climber the Musical' *'Prince Elmo the Musical' Video Sesame Street Season 43 Sneak Peek - Elmo The Musical - Sea Captain|"Sea Captain the Musical" clip Sesame Street Season 43 Sneak Peek - Elmo The Musical - Guacamole|"Guacamole the Musical" clip Sources